


Light My Fire

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Charlie flinched, a low groan escaping from between clenched teeth as Neville applied the burn salve to his flank.

"Always hurts more over scar tissue," Charlie said once he got his breath back.

"Maybe you're getting too old for this," Neville replied, keeping his eyes on the wound he was trying to heal.

"You think I haven't considered that?" Charlie exhaled and threw his arm over his eyes. "This is all I know," he added softly.

Neville ran his hand up Charlie's bare chest, splaying his palm just below his neck, his thumb brushing Charlie's collarbone. When Charlie opened his eyes, Neville said, "You could teach, share your passion with a whole generation of students."

Charlie's eyes brightened and his lips twitched. He reached for Neville's nape and pulled him close. "The only person I want to share my passion with is you."

Neville closed the distance, kissing Charlie gently as he tried to keep from leaning into Charlie's injured side.

"You'll think about it?" Neville asked when they broke apart. "I'm fairly certain the headmaster has a position for you."

Charlie burst out laughing then winced at the pain in his ribs. "I'll just bet he does. When can I see him about the position?"

Neville wiped his hands on a towel and closed the jar of burn paste. "Is now good?"

Charlie sat up and pulled Neville into the space between his thighs. "Now would be perfect."


End file.
